yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueshipping
Kaiba and Kisara's relationship in fan-fics. Named so because both characters have blue eyes and a connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Appearances High School Adventures - When Kaiba went on a business trip to China, Kisara became obsessed with him and convinced her father to let her go live with him in Japan. Kaiba didn't begin to reciprocate his feelings until he accidentally switched bodies with Mokuba, and he found out that Kisara's excitable fan-girl self was merely a front for a calmer demeanor. The feelings were only made stronger when Kisara saved Kaiba from being flattened by a falling light. Kaiba paid her back when he made sure Kisara was safe first before figuring out what was going on at the park they were at when a bomb threat was declared. When Kisara got scared during a thunderstorm, Kaiba let her stay in his room where he got her to drop her mask and where they almost kissed before Kaiba passed out from insomnia. Kisara and the Beast (Turned to Mizushipping) - When Kisara arrives at Kaiba's castle to free her step-father, Kaiba flatly denies to release him until Kisara volunteers to take his place. Kaiba agrees and releases Solomon. He also gives her a room in the East Wing, but his temper and his spoiled nature stop him and Kisara from being close until he saves Kisara from a pack of Silver Fang and Flower Wolves. After that, they grow closer and closer until during a date, Kaiba shows Kisara a mirror that will allow her to see her father, and when she sees that Solomon is sick, Kaiba let's Kisara go to save him, and he admits he loves her. When Kisara returns during a massive invasion, and Kaiba is wounded, Kisara confesses that she loves Kaiba too, and Kaiba's then turned back into Seto. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 (Turns into Mizushipping) - When Kisara arrives at Kaiba's castle to free her father, Kaiba flatly denies to release him until Kisara volunteers to take his place. Kaiba agrees and releases Solomon. He also gives her a room in the East Wing, but his temper and his spoiled nature stop him and Kisara from being close until he saves Kisara from a pack of Silver Fangs. After that, they grow closer and closer until during a date, Kaiba shows Kisara a mirror that will allow her to see her father, and when she sees that Solomon is sick, Kaiba let's Kisara go to save him, and he admits he loves her. When Kisara returns during a massive invasion, and Kaiba is wounded, Kisara confesses that she loves Kaiba too, and Kaiba's then turned back into Seto. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) (Turned to Mizushipping) - Being stuck in a palace for several years with no outside world contact gives anyone plenty of opportunity to form relationships with those inside, including Seto. Before he was cursed, he was already interested in the woman who possessed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kisara, but afterwards when he became Kaiba, the relationship grew tremendously since there was nothing that either of them really needed to do except maintain a basic living inside the castle. The first name he said when Kaiba was transformed back into Seto was Kisara. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Turns into Mizushipping) - Kisara switches place with Pegasus so he could have freedom with her imprisonment. Kaiba feels guilty and tries to make her stay more comfortable. After he saves her, the tension between them cooled down considerably evolving into love which is plainly shown through their date. Because he loves her, Kaiba releases her but she returns only to be by his deathside. Kisara confesses her love her for him and he transform into his true form, Seto and they live happily ever after. Blueshipping videos Video:If I Can't Love Her (Setosara)|Kaiba sorry for losing his temper with Kisara. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Beauty and the Beast Part 8|Kaiba and Kisara on a date. Video:Now Mana and Kisara are Gone|Kaiba and Atem miss Mana and Kisara. Video:If I Never Knew You - Vaseshipping and Blueshipping|Kaiba and Atem tell Mana and Kisara how they feel about them. Category:High School Adventures Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Shippings